Qui dit que les Cullen ne s'amusent jamais?
by Zionne
Summary: Song-fic sortie tout droit de mon imagination en écoutant la BO du film. Les gens pensent que les Cullen ne sortent pas, ne s'amusent pas, mais en réalité, peut être qu'ils ont un passe temps "humain" caché... Bella va vite le découvrir! Je la reprends!


**Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer as usual.**

**Voila un one-shot/songfic gros délire qui m'est venu en écoutant la BO du film. Pour la situation initiale je me base sur le film après la sortie en classe verte quand ils sont dans le réfectoire, qu'Eric parle de la Push et que Bella va se chercher à manger. Je vous conseil d'écouter les chansons citées en même temps ça le fera plus ! **

**Chanson 1 : Spotlight de Mutemath**

**Chanson 2 : Go all the way de Perry Farell**

**Chanson 3 : I'm in peace de Justin Nozuka**

*****  
**

« -Tout le monde va à la plage ce week end. Viens. Enfin, amuses toi…

-Tu penses que je ne m'amuse pas hein ? Que je suis un garçon ennuyeux à mourir ?

-Non, je ne voulais te vexer Edward, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! C'est juste que-

-Tu ne me vexes pas, au contraire tu me fais rire, que fais-tu samedi soir après la plage ?

-Heu … je ne sais pas, rien.

-Eh bien que dirais-tu de venir passer la soirée avec ma famille et moi ? Histoire que nous puissions te montrer que nous aussi nous savons nous amuser…

-Hum, oui d'accord.

-A samedi soir alors Bella, je passe te chercher à 20h30. Bonne journée.

-Heu, ok, salut. »

Je ne savais pas très bien ce qui m'attendais, mais j'avis hâte de découvrir comment les Cullen pouvaient s'amuser. Retournant à ma table je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un regard vers la leur, ils riaient, c'était chose rare, Alice se tourna vers moi et m'adressa un immense sourire. Là j'avais peur…

La journée à la plage fut très sympa, j'y ai croisé Jacob et deux amis à lui, Quil et Embry. Il m'a parlé de légendes Quileutes et sur les Cullen qui me trotent toujours dans la tête. Je suis rentrée chez moi vers 19 heures, j'ai mangé avec Charlie et me voila en train d'attendre comme une imbécile, assise sur mon lit, nerveuse. Soudain, un klaxon, je descends les marches quatre à quatre mais me stoppe net devant la porte, et sors à allure modérée comme si je n'étais pas pressée…

Dans le gros pick-up qui m'attend devant la maison, il y a Alice, Jasper et Edward. Ce dernier vient m'ouvrir la portière côté passager. Alice rit et me dit : « Bella, bienvenue parmi nous ! Tu vas voir la soirée va être géniale ! On a de nombreux dons dans ma famille !

-Merci Alice, j'ai hâte de voir ça !

-Je serais toi je ne serais pas si fanfaronne, dit Edward, en commençant à rouler à vive allure, à moins que tu aimes chanter… »

Après une dizaine de minutes de route en dehors de Forks, le véhicule ralentie. Oh my GOD, Edward vient d'arrêter la voiture devant un … KARAOKE !

Oh non, je ne sais pas danser et encore moins chanter ! Oh non non non. Fiou il faut que je respire, ça va aller, peut être qu'on vient juste se moquer de ceux qui ne savent pas chanter, ou bien peut être que les Cullen vont chanter et que je ne ferais que regarder. Oh la la .

Nous descendons de voiture et entrons dans le bar, il n'y a pas foule, mais tout de même assez de monde pour que je sois totalement pétrifiée. Le patron du bar salut les Cullen, disant que ça faisant un moment qu'il ne les avait pas vu. Hou la la. Ils sont des habitués ! Nous nous asseyons à la table où se trouvent déjà Emmet et Rosalie, le brun dépose une bise sur ma joue et me dit qu'il est content que j'assiste à cette petite soirée alors que sa petite amie ne daigne même pas me regarder. Une femme chante une chanson de The Police, elle se débrouille plutôt bien et je me demande comment je m'en sortirai sur une telle chanson. La voix d'Alice retentit :

-« Alors qui ouvre le bal ?

-Eh bien je pense que je vais me lancer, il faut bien montrer à Bella ce qu'on sait faire non ? lança Emmet.

Il se lève de table et je me demande pourquoi Jasper et Edward se lève aussi. Edward répond alors à ma question interne :

-« Les chansons qui nous plaisent n'existent pas dans les karaokés alors Jasper et moi on l'accompagne aux instruments, ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne devrais pas avoir honte d'être entré ici avec nous. »

Jasper s'installe derrière la batterie alors qu'Edward et Emmet attrapent chacun une guitare et un micro. Ils commencent à jouer un rock de folie et je reconnais immédiatement la chanson « Spotlight » de Mutemath. Ils entament la chanson :

_(Ahh ahh, ahh ahh)__  
_

Emmet continu seul le couplet et le refrain :

_You got a whole lot left to say now__  
__You knocked all your wind out__  
__You just tried too hard and you froze__  
__I know, I know_

_What to say, what to say_

_Just take the fall__  
__You're one of us__  
__The spotlight is on__  
__(Ahh ahh)__  
__Oh the spotlight is on, oh_

Emmet me sourit en chantant, je comprends que la personne dont il parle c'est moi. Edward me fixe et le voir sur scène avec cette guitare le rend terriblement sexy ! Alice se penche vers moi :

-« Alors qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Heureuse d'être venue ?

-Oui ! Ils sont super ! Vous savez tous jouez d'un instrument ?

-Oui, les garçons jouent tous les trois de la guitare, de la batterie et du piano. Rosalie préfère se concentrer sur le violon. Pour ma part la batterie me plait bien, mais j'ai une préférence pour la basse aussi.

-Eh bien, comment avez-vous fait pour apprendre tout ça ?! C'est un don !

-Disons que nous avons beaucoup de temps libre … »

La chanson continue et les garçons se déchainent.

_You know the one thing you're fighting to hold__  
__Will be the one thing you've got to let go__  
__And when you feel the wall cannot be burned__  
__You're gonna die to try what can't be done__  
__Gonna stay stay out but you don't care__  
__Now is there nothing like the inside of you anywhere_

_Oh just take the fall__  
__You're one of us__  
__The spotlight is on__  
__(Ahh ahh)__  
__Oh the spotlight is on, yeah it's on_

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je comprends qu'il y a un message caché dans cette chanson à mon attention, mais j'ai du mal à le cerner. A la fin de la chanson, toute la salle applaudie, il y a même des filles qui crient, on dirait de vrais groupies, je n'en reviens pas !

-« Alors, tu penses toujours que nous ne nous amusons pas ?

-Oh que non, je découvre un nouveau visage des Cullen ! »

Edward rit, se penche vers moi et dans un geste soudain il m'embrasse, doucement, rapidement, trop même à mon goût mais je reste surprise. Et cette surprise n'a pas le temps de se dissiper que je sens Edward se relever et me tirer par la main, je vois Emmett, Jasper et Alice nous suivre. Non non ça ce n'est pas possible ! J'essaye de m'exprimer mais les mots ne sortent pas ! Ils doivent me faire une mauvaise blague.

Me voila sur la scène, devant un micro ! Les gens applaudissent, il y a quatre micros sur scène, seul Jasper n'en a pas, il est de nouveau à la batterie. La musique commence. Edward, Emmett et Alice se mettent à chanter, je reste clouée sur place, mais me taire serait plus ridicule que chanter faux, surtout que je ne suis pas obligée de chanter fort… Alors je me lance, je chante également. Heureusement que je connais aussi cette chanson.

_Everyday, everyday, everyday, everyday, everyday, we're going all the way, we're going all the way, we're going all the way_

_(Chorus)__  
__Everyday, everyday, everyday, we're going all the way__  
__Everyday, everyday, everyday, we're going all the way__  
__Tonight! Lightning stikes! __  
__Let's go into Twilight!_

Puis arrive le couplet et là c'est Edward seul qui chante, il s'avance vers moi, glisse sa main contre ma joue, me souris, me fixe avec un regard tendre… Il est magnifique.

_First time I saw you (when we first met)__  
__I had the fever (as bad as it gets) __  
__You let me see (much in my eyes)__  
__It was so smooth, sparkle and shine__  
__And it shined_

Puis un refrain, Alice se déchaine et me je décide à en faire de même, nous dantons et rions comme deux gamines, mais ça fait du bien. Mais à ce moemnt là je me souviens que c'est une voix féminine qui fait le couplet suivant, je me tourne vers Alice et stupéfaite, je la vois me sourire et me donner un léger coup de coude pour me donner du courage. Je peux le faire, je peux le faire, allé c'est à moi !

_You asked me out on many dates __  
__And took me to exotic places __  
__You saw the look upon your face__  
__You men must really love the chases__  
__I'm going to let you have it like you've never had before__  
__So take me__  
__take me__  
__take me..._

Mon propre ton sur les deux dernières phrases me surprend, je les ai prononcé en m'approchant d'Edward avec une démarche chaloupée et une voix, il faut le reconnaitre, assez sexy et je pense avoir fait mon petit effet vu son regard surpris et le sourire d'Emmett ! Nous finissons en chantant tous les quatre puis retournons nous asseoir.

-« Ok je le reconnais, vous savez vous amuser, c'était génial ! Même si je suis totalement ridicule à côté de vous !

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Bella, tu as été splendide ! » Me répond Edward en déposant un nouveau baiser sur mes lèvres.

Nous buvons un verre tranquillement, pendant que plusieurs autres personnes chantent, Rosalie ne m'a toujours pas adressé la parole, mais je n'y prête pas attention, Alice est vraiment une fille adorable, et Jasper et Emmett me font bien rire. J'aime cette famille… Malgré cela je suis toujours intriguée par la première chanson des garçons et les légendes…

Edward me murmure alors : « J'ai une dernière surprise pour toi. »

Il se lève et se dirige de nouveau vers la scène, il ne s'arrête donc jamais ?!

Il prend une guitare sèche, un tabouret, et s'installe sur scène. Quand la chanson commence, je frissonne…

_It always occurs to me  
How lovely you look today  
Just how you smile that way  
Makes my heart melt  
Seemed like just yesterday  
When you stole my breath away  
You walked into my life  
You completed my soul  
When you walked into my life  
You completed my soul_

_(Refrain)  
Now I'm in peace yea  
I'm in peace  
Whoa  
I'm in peace when I'm with you  
You set me free  
You're all I need  
Lift me off my feet  
Beauty Queen_

_Where did you find that soul of yours  
You must have traveled through heaven and searched through the garden of love  
I swear there's a light  
When your eyes touch me  
It's like the sun reaching down from the sky  
When you touch me with your eyes  
It's like the sun from the sky_

_(Refrain)_

_Your whispering  
It's uplifting  
Sink into my body while I'm drifting  
When you kiss me  
Really truly kiss me  
Connected by our hearts  
We are one_

_(Refrain)_

Cette chanson est magnifique… Je reste bouche-bée alors qu'il revient s'asseoir à mes côtés. La seule réaction que je peux avoir est me jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser. Il sourit contre ma bouche et me rend mon baiser… Puis nous décidons qu'il se fait tard et ils me ramènent chez moi. Je rentre chez moi en chantonnant et monte dans ma chambre sous sur le regard intrigué de Charlie. Je sursaute quand en entrant dans ma chambre j'y vois Edward assis sur mon lit. Avant que je n'ai le temps de parler il me dit :

-"Ne me pose pas de question ce soir Bella, je t'expliquerai cette situation demain, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de te rejoindre ce soir, si cela ne e dérange pas bien sur.

-Non pas du tout, laisse moi juste quelques instants pour me changer, je reviens."

Quand je reviens il n'a pas bougé d'un pouce et je m'allonge sur mon lit pour qu'il en fasse de même. Je me colle contre lui, il me serre dans ses bras et me dit que sa famille m'a adoré.

Oui, j'adore cette famille ! Je sais aussi qu'ils cachent tous un lourd secret et je finirais bien par le trouver. Pour le moment je veux juste profiter de ce petit moment de bonheur…

**THE END**

***

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, dans ma tête les scènes de chansons étaient vraiment très claires et amusantes, j'espère que par l'écrit elles l'étaient aussi!  
**


End file.
